Amor artificial
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Hiro al reconstruir a Baymax encuentra unos archivos en los que Tadashi pensaba modificar al robot. ¿Cuales eran esos cambios y que problemas acarrearan? Si bien Hiro amaba con intensidad a su hermano y la sombra de ese amor le hace imposible pensar en alguien más, pronto se verá forzado a avanzar y hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de ese sentimiento. Hidashi/Himax.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, les traigo mi primer fic de Big Hero 6. Esta película me encantó demasiado, la amé , ya hasta la vi dos veces en el cine jajajaja. _**

**_Advertencias: El siguiente fic es Yaoi, TadashixHiro de alguna manera x Baymax igual. De echo, se los dedico a todos aquellos que disfruten de esto. _**

**_Ya saben Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel, Disney y Dreamworks...yo sólo escribo por entretenimiento sin ningún animo de lucro , así que diviertanse :3 _**

* * *

**-Capitulo primero: Un atisbo de felicidad. -**

* * *

Todo lo que sucedía era demasiado cruel, sin embargo no pretendía quejarse. Sabía muy bien que de nada serviría, aun cuando su joven corazón estuviera quemándose por dentro del dolor, y el alma se le desangrara a través de lágrimas en la soledad de su habitación; sólo así, ningún reproche salía de su boca, siempre y cuando estuviera sumergido en la aceptación con la libertad de adaptarse de poco en poco sacando primero el dolor.  
Ellos jamás volverían...  
¿Por qué tarde o temprano se pierde lo que más se ama? ¿Cómo vivir anhelando recuerdos tan hermosos que jamás volverán? ¿Cómo borrar aquellos tristes y mantenerse intacto ante la culpa de viejos errores? ¿A dónde acudir, para volver a ver el rostro amado cuando nuestra memoria empiece a borrarla? ¿Algún día volvería a ver a quienes amo tanto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Los recordaría? Y ¿Ellos a él?  
Aun cuando la persona que se formulaba estas preguntas tuviera el más prodigioso intelecto, era claro que en esta vida no les daría respuesta...  
Durante el día, Hiro trataba de mantener una línea llamada sonrisa en sus delgados labios e intentaba el mismo de llenarse la mente con ideas positivas para salir a delante, pero ciertamente era difícil. El silencio de las noches era cómplice de sus penas; le recordaba la soledad en la que estaba, porque aunque tuviera el apoyo de los amigos de su hermano (que ahora eran los suyos) y el de su tía Cass, Hiro sentía que no era suficiente. Antes había perdido a su madre y padre siendo muy pequeño y ahora, a esa persona que creía estaría con él para toda la vida. Lloraba abrazando un almohadón en su cama, mientras delante sobre una mesa gigante yacía un puño de robot inmenso.

**Extrañaba a Tadashi, su hermano mayor…la persona que en este mundo más amo.**  
**Y,****lo seguía haciendo.**

Y, por si eso fuera poco, también acababa de perder a Baymax, por así decirlo, el legado de su querido hermano, el robot que construyó durante tantas noches en vela.  
El menor llora irremediablemente ante el hecho de haber perdido lo último tangible que mantenía el lazo con su hermano. Baymax era lo que más le recordaba a Tadashi, ni siquiera las cosas que le pertenecían y que Hiro se había negado a guardar lo hacía. Esa inigualable creación era el fruto de su intelecto, paciencia y perseverancia, de su buena fe, de su bondad, el reflejo de su pasión por la robótica y el bienestar social, Baymax…era la herencia de todo lo maravilloso que Tadashi era.  
**Y ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente fuerte para preservarlo**  
**Al igual que Tadashi…lo perdió.**

O, al menos era lo que el menor de los Hamada creyó.

No paso mucho tiempo luego del acontecimiento, que casualmente vio algo en la palma cerrada del robot.  
¡Un vuelco inexplicable en su corazón!

Resplandecía débilmente un brillo metálico en la orilla de una delgada placa. Hiro la tomó entre sus delgados dedos con sumo cuidado, cómo si fuera de cristal y con el inconciente miedo de que podría romperse. Esa pieza debía ser tratada con delicadez y daría su vida por protegerlo…era la base de datos de Baymax , eso era Baymax, ahí estaba todo el trabajo de su persona especial, lo tenía de vuelta en sus manos…salieron lágrimas de felicidad.

.


	2. Todo lo posible

_**Hola gente. Sinceramente no esperaba que el fandom fuera grande, me hizo muy feliz saber que a muchas y muchos les gusta BigHero6. Y más aún la pareja de Hiro y Tadashi, incluyendo a Baymax. **_

* * *

**Capítulo segundo: Todo lo posible...**

* * *

Su corazón latía llevando la sangre al cuerpo para prepararse, adrenalina fluía por sus venas. Ciertamente, el joven Hamada amaba crear y construir, y esta era quizá la cosa más importante que en su vida realizó o más bien, reconstruyó.

Llevó suficiente comida para no bajar de su habitación (que antes compartía) por al menos el fin de semana entero, y se encerró en ella cómo si de una fortaleza se tratase para que nada interrumpiera su labor.

**Traería a Baymax de vuelta.**

Mientras reunía las cosas necesarias para reconstruir al robot nuevamente, en su mente pasaban casi sin querer muchos recuerdos. Contraproducente o no, inconsciente o con cordura, sus acciones las sentía cómo si le garantizara la visita segura de su hermano.

**Aunque eso jamás pasaría.**

Sin embargo, se deja llevar por la emoción. La alta tecnología es su aliada, y las múltiples pantallas de realidad virtual edifican pieza por pieza el diseño de lo que será nuevamente aquel asistente médico artificial. Pasan veinticuatro horas en la que Hiro no ha dormido, pasan unas diez más y unas ligeras sombras debajo de sus ojos aparecen, pero a él no le importa pues quiere seguir hasta lograrlo.

**Alguien debería decirle que no es a Tadashi a quien ésta tratando traer de regreso.**

Así cómo ninguna ciencia podría ser capaz de hacer que el desgaste físico quedara en el pasado, sin dormir, sin comer y ser capaz de prevalecer, también estaba muy lejos todavía de explicar el comportamiento humano, el infinito sentimiento de amar.

A las cuarenta y ocho horas, Hiro tenía listo los planos del robot, suspiró con rara mezcla de alivio y cansancio; sonrió débilmente dando algunos pasos desorientados debido al cansancio y sin proponerselo si quiera, cayó rendido en la cama que una vez fue de su hermano.

Cerró los ojos lentamente cayendo en sueños, respirando con tranquilidad pronunciando levemente aquel nombre tan querido.

Al día siguiente, siendo ya lunes por la mañana, el chico de cabellos oscuros se desperezó y a su mente vino al igual que un flash , el recordatorio en lo que debía seguir trabajando; se ausentaría todos los días que fuera necesario en la universidad, trabajaría más noches en vela tan sólo para ver de nuevo el producto del ingenio de Tadashi. Pero, sobre todo quería ver una vez más los vídeos en la memoria artificial de Baymax, aquellos en donde la persona que amaba lucía lleno de vida, tan entusiasta y tan atractivo cómo siempre lo fue.

— Hola soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal...Hola Hiro — el menor lo miró y parecía cómo si hubiese encontrado la fórmula de la felicidad eterna, al menos por un instante. Automáticamente lágrimas se desbordaron adornando una bella y genuina sonrisa.

— No te podías ir, no soy muy comprometido a cuidar de mi seguridad — bromeó mostrando su puño que el robot correspondió con tan gracioso gesto melodioso.

Sin pensarlo, dio un par de gigantescos pasos hacia el robot y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Sin embargo tras un par de segundos, su lado realista le golpeó sin piedad. No era Tadashi a quien trajo de nuevo a su lado, no era a su hermano a quien recuperó, no era al amor de su vida quien le hablaba con paciencia, y si bien, sus lágrimas anteriormente fueron de alegría, no supo el momento exacto en donde el flujo de aquellas acarreó tristeza.

— —Detecto que tu ritmo cardíaco se ha intensificado y tus niveles de estrés son algo altos ¿te duele algo Hiro?

— — No — el menor se apartó un poco secando cualquier rastro de llanto ¿Cuándo se volvió tan vulnerable? , tratando de dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa, le dio la bienvenida.

Ahora, el camino que el menor de los Hamada se había formado siendo un defensor de Sanfransokyo, traía consigo mucha responsabilidad así que definitivamente, y de manera sorprendente, Baymax estaba consiente de aquello y por eso en el último momento optó por salvar su memoria electrónica para hacerlo llegar a manos del pelinegro. A pesar de eso, tal vez y solo tal vez, no era toda la justificación para tal acto, existía algo más, algo que por ahora sus circuitos integrados no procesaban del todo.

A lo mejor para tratar de entender serviría reiniciar su procesador.

Recapitular más de diez mil procesos médicos, base de datos… memoria de video…

— — _Aquí Tadashi Hamada …_ — Hiro volteó rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz tan querida. En lo que era el pecho de Baymax se proyectaba un vídeo en donde una vez más, Tadashi era su protagonista.

El más bajo se acercó lentamente con el corazón desbordándose, posó su pálida mano sobre el vinil, tratando de recordando la sensación de tocar el rostro del mayor ahí grabado.

— —_Bien, esta es una prueba de reconocimiento de voz _— seguía diciendo el Tadashi de la grabación — _estoy muy emocionado de que mi hermano te haya conocido…_

— — ¡Espera ¡ Ponle pausa Baymax — Hiro se sorprendió, en la parte de abajo vio hora y fecha de grabación ¡era a tan sólo dos días luego de que su hermano lo convenciera de entrar a la universidad! Bien, se dio cuenta que el mayor siguió trabajando en Baymax mientras lo ayudaba a él con lo del proyecto de sus microbots.

— —Continua reproduciendo …

— — _He estado pensando en algo _— El mayor de los Hamada tenía en todo momento esa sonrisa tan hermosa que siempre lo caracterizó — _Los humanos sentimos un apego especial cuando alguien está cerca de leía algo de libros sobre inteligencia artificial y me di cuenta de que una apariencia humana puede generar más impacto que el diseño original que imaginé — _decía Tadashi mientras acomodaba libros aquí y allá dentro de su laboratorio_. — Es probable que existiera más seguridad por parte de los pacientes a ser tratados…¿no lo crees Baymax? Quizá nos ahorraríamos la adaptación de las personas a ti. _

Y Tadashi seguía hablando con esa pasión tan propia de la juventud, con el entusiasmo de un enamorado , o al menos eso pensó Hiro. No pensó que tras ese video hubiera más, más en los que Tadashi hablara de una idea loca y revolucionaría.

— —_Hiro es increíble, él ha estado desarrollado una tecnología totalmente original, tan grandiosa de cariz ambicioso, pero que cambiara el futuro. Estoy totalmente orgulloso de él. Mi proyecto no se le compara, pero espero que el igual lo este de mí._

Mientras escuchaba las palabras del segundo video, Hiro sonreía con un deje de melancolía. Cómo extrañaba que su hermano lo mirara a los ojos cada vez que se dirigiera a él, que lo aconsejara. Extrañaba tanto que dolía. Y dolía ya no ver la silueta alta de aquel, la presencia su aroma, todo…

— —Yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti Tadashi…pensé que lo sabías.

Lo que continuación decía el mayor dejaría a Hiro aún más impresionado, Tadashi había hecho diseños de las mejoras de Baymax, una apariencia más humana…un androide. Era lo siguiente que Tadashi hubiese querido hacer, el entusiasmo reflejado en sus acciones lo demostraba y en su hermano menor nacía el poderoso anhelo de hacerlo realidad. Una idea temeraria, bastante futurística, terrenos de la robótica sumamente avanzados en los que su osado corazón y su mente brillante eran capaces de conquistar.

— Baymax — dijo el adolescente mirándolo con el entusiamo de un reto en puerta — ¿Estás listo para ser lo que Tadashi quería?

**N/A : Amé intensamente a estos dos y no pude dejar pasar la idea de poder plasmar algo de ellos. Espero que les guste ¿Reviews?**


	3. El androide Baymax

_**Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo con la tercera parte de este fic, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo tercero: El androide Baymax**_

* * *

_**Las tres leyes de la robótica.**_

_**Un robot no puede causar daño a un ser humano ni, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra algún daño.**_

_**Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes impartidas por los seres humanos, excepto cuando dichas órdenes estén reñidas con la Primera ley.**_

_**Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia, mientras dicha protección no esté reñida ni con la Primera ni con la Segunda ley.**_

Tres reglas que regían el protocolo completo de un ser artificial. Por más que cambiara exteriormente, la complejidad matemática continuaba siendo una de sus bases, no tan diferente a nosotros pero si distintiva; operaciones complejas que daban resultado acciones igual de complejas,

El joven inventor tardó casi dos años en desarrollar el material perfecto; uno que fuera en textura y apariencia tan igual a la piel; tomó todo ese tiempo para detallar las proporciones increíblemente realistas, tallar la fibra de carbono semejantes a huesos, crear tendones artificiales, recolectar cabello natural de pelucas muy caras ...

Un proyecto en donde todo su talento y empeño superaron los límites de su inteligencia. Una labor que estaba en la delgada línea de lo personal y de lo que podía cambiar la historia.

Ahora, el robot estaba frente a un espejo luego de setenta y dos horas de ensamblaje y distintas aleaciones; en ese entonces, no podía decir con exactitud qué es lo que sentía por que no tenía muy claros los matices del diverso estado emocional. Sin embargo, algo de su nueva apariencia le resultaba familiar, conocido, o en su particular caso, registrado en su memoria. Oficialmente Baymax tendría aproximadamente tres o cuatro años de edad desde que fue creado, pero ahora Hiro deseó que aparentara una edad fuerte, sana, imponente, armoniosa y envidiable.

_**Una edad similar a la de su creador original. **_

— No entiendo cómo mi nueva apariencia me hace ser un mejor asistente médico — dijo el ahora androide con ese meticuloso tono de voz.

— No seas tonto, te lo he dicho muchas veces — respondió el menor con esa sonrisa traviesa que aún mantenía a pesar de sus ya quince años — era lo que mi querido hermano deseaba, lo siguiente que hubiese querido desarrollar. Serás más aceptable, no es que no lo fueras antes, pero a lo que me refiero es que nos ahorraremos mucho las molestias de personas que no entienden. Además — por un segundo Hiro estuvo demasiado cerca de aquel e inconscientemente posó con delicadeza la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del contrario — te le pareces mucho.

— ¿Estás bien? Tu ritmo cardíaco …

— Estoy bien, no hagas lecturas de mí cada segundo — reaccionó enseguida el joven apartándose de golpe, sin vacilar, cómo si no hubiera hecho el acto anterior, o se hubiera avergonzado de lo que por su mente cruzó enseguida desechando la idea.

— Tú eres tu…

— No tengo muy claro…

— Olvídalo — sonrió con sobreesfuerzo — fue cansado reconstruirte con este nuevo diseño. Mañana a primera hora iremos a la universidad, se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

Para los amigos de Hiro: Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi y Fred, era prácticamente un secreto la mejoría de Baymax. Tal vez debido a un poco de recelo, o bien porque quería impresionarlos.

— ¡Hiro! — su rubia amiga lo abrazó apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta, ella tan dulce como siempre.

— ¿Nos contaras en que proyecto andas metido? — dijo Wasabi — nos tienes muy abandonados. Solo te apareces en las clases y los trabajos grupales.

— Seguramente el genio esta trabajando en una armadura antigravedad, o ¡ya sé! un…

— ¿Quién es el que te acompaña Hiro? — Gogo interrumpió la habladuría de su amigo friki y enseguida todos miraron al extraño en el marco de la puerta. Era alto, de buen porte, piel clara y ojos del color de la noche. Algo en esa persona les parecía familiar, aunque era difícil decir que era.

— Chicos, les presento al nuevo y mejorado Baymax…

No todos los días un buen amigo el cual el último año estaba casi ausente te muestra algo inesperado y casi polémico , diciéndolo con tanto orgullo pero a la vez con la molesta facilidad y frescura de cómo si dijera que compró un par de tenis nuevos y de última moda. A causa de lo anterior, el rostro de Wasabi se convirtió en el de un incrédulo, en el de la ruda Gogo, la burbuja de chicle estalló sobre su pequeña boca semiabierta del asombro, Honey escudriñaba con la mirada toda la escena cómo si así revelara toda la duda descomunal que creció en ella y Fred…él podría saltar en cualquier momento de la emoción, muy rápidamente captó el concepto del sueño de la robótica echo realidad y abriéndole paso a su adorada ciencia ficción.

Hubo que curar la incredulidad, Hiro se acercó, desabotonó la camisa de su "acompañante" y con una pequeña presión sobre el pecho se desplazó una placa que mostraba lo artificial que era por dentro.

— ¡Increíble! — Honey corrió hasta ellos, curioseando y rodeando a Baymax — ¿De verdad es él?

— Sí — afirmó con orgullo el menor cruzándose de brazos y realzando su mentón.

— ¿Qué sucedió con su diseño original?

— Cambios, mi hermano así lo quería…

Y el menor se los contó.

Las ventajas eran sobresalientes, el nuevo cuerpo le daba mayor agilidad, movilidad y versatilidad. El chip que contenía lo valioso fue convertido a un cerebro positrónico y los primeros días, Baymax sintió algo de dificultad de manejar su nuevo cuerpo, más nunca lo dijo. ¿Acaso era normal que un robot tuviera sus propios secretos?

Sucedió algo cómico con la tía Cass, mencionó que el nuevo amigo de su sobrino era atractivo "¡Que buen muchacho parece ser!" exclamó "¡y tan educado!" Al mismo tiempo, por días, se estuvo preguntado a donde se había ido el adorable malvavisco (cómo le decía a Baymax) inclusive parecía preocupada. Al cuarto día Hiro no aguantó la risa y le dijo que ella era una distraída por no darse cuenta que el muchacho de la coleta era el mismo noble robot que la acompañaba a veces a ver sus telenovelas, ella no entendió muy bien, pero al final se quedó con la versión del antiguo cuento de ¨Pinocho: el ser de madera, en este caso de vinil y metal, que se volvió real…

O al menos así lo entendía la castaña.

Muchos cambios vinieron con la apariencia humana de aquel, y una de ellas provocaba una conducta extraña en Hiro, quien para nada se daba cuenta.

Baymax ya no podía llevarlo por los aires, al menos no por ahora, por que el pelinegro estaba diseñando la manera de seguir en la jugada de ser superhéroes. Mientras tanto el androide iba a pie a esperarlo a salir de la universidad o cuando podía se quedaba días enteros en el laboratorio mirándolo, pendiente por su bienestar. A veces Baymax pensaba en lo frágil que Hiro lucía, ¿pensaba? …Sí, no sabe exactamente desde cuando existían diálogos en sus sendas positrónicas que nadie más escuchaba.

Para él, Hiro era alguien que debía ser protegido siempre. Aunque el menor fuera algo más alto que antes, continuaba teniendo esa apariencia que coincidía con la descripción de belleza. En su múltiple acervo de vocabulario, Baymax lo comparaba con aquello que decían era hermoso. Claro, el androide aún no le daba un significado real.

Pronto, los rumores de que un nuevo chico rondaba las bibliotecas y los laboratorios de la Universidad se extendieron, y fueron señoritas populares, sobretodo solteras, cuya atención fue llamada por el chico de cabellos albinos sujetados en una pequeña coleta que cruzaba casi diario los pasillos rumbo al edificio de tecnología en robótica e informática.

_**Definitivamente lucía tan real…**_

La programación de cuidados en Baymax era una prioridad, nunca hubiera puesto tanta atención en aquella chica pelirroja si ella no hubiese tropezado en el último escalón y quejado de su dolor. El androide fue hasta ella y le preguntó por su bienestar.

— ¿Estudias medicina o algo así? — inquirió ella, algo ruborizada, al sentir que el _muchacho_ le tomó el tobillo y se acercó a examinarlo.

— Soy un asistente médico — dijo con una sonrisa, era bueno que el trabajo de Hiro fuera tan perfecto que le permitiera tener expresiones humanas — parece ser que tienes un esguince. Te llevaré a la enfermería para que descanses y pueda atenderte.

Entonces la llevó en brazos.

En ese momento Hiro cruzaba con unos papeles en mano y un paquete de gomitas, su vieja y permanente adicción, en la otra. Alcanzó a ver la escena y se sintió extraño, por impulso los siguió percatándose de inmediato de lo sucedido, pero aun así, por un instante, y tan sólo por un segundo, pensó que sólo él tenía el derecho de recibir la atención del peliblanco.

"_Definitivamente no soy cómo mi hermano"_

Pensó con ironía, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con desenfado.

— Hiro …

— Baymax ¿Tu primer paciente en semanas?

— Sí, le he realizado un escaneo completo y al parecer es un esguince.

— ¿Escaneo?

— ¡Oh! ¿No te dijo que era un asistente médico?

— Un enfermero ¿no? No sabía que la escuela contrato uno nuevo.

— Él es mejor — le respondió el pelinegro. Hiro era un poco duro, no era sorpresa que en el pasado sus primeros intereses fueran lucrativos, él necesitaba de más para tener la naturaleza completamente altruista de Tadashi. No, Hiro no era cruel, simplemente un poco egoísta, cómo todos nosotros.

— Te voy a mostrar, Baymax tiene incorporado distintos medios auxiliares, entre ellos remedios tópicos para aliviar la inflamación del tejido traumatizado ¿Por qué no le muestras? Hazlo.

Baymax, obedeciendo la Segunda Ley incorporado a su sistema en conjunto de su calidad cómo cuidador, extendió su dedo índice de donde la piel parecía abrirse y desdoblarse una varilla extremadamente delgada y de ahí surgió el aerosol gélido. La chica, se asustó, era lógico; el chico que creyó humano y que por cierto le gustó, era una especie de _Terminator_ o sepa Dios que era. Ella estaba en otra especialidad del campus, no entendía mucho de esas cosas. Por su parte, Baymax sintió el temor, más bien, leyó los cambios fisiológicos de ella y lo interpretó cómo un daño, alejó lo más pronto posible el aplicador y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que la señorita afirmó titubeante.

La dejaron sola en el cuarto, y al salir Hiro no pudo evitar reírse, mientras iba con su amigo en el pasillo.

— Hiro, soy un cuidador ¿Por qué hiciste que le hiciera daño?

— ¿Qué? No le hicimos nada.

— Sus respuestas fisiológicas indicaban una respuesta similar al dolor físico y al temor.

— ¿Es en serio? Amigo, a veces la gente es muy sensible pero no necesariamente quiere decir que este siendo dañada ¡imagínate que todo el mundo se haga la victima!

Los circuitos de Baymax parecieron contradecirse, ¿Su nueva apariencia humana tenía que ver?

— Pero eso no quita que sean reales; en ocasiones tu pareces llevar síntomas de un daño que aún no he podido curar…

Hiro frenó en seco su andar, y se sintió algo melancólico.

— No es algo que tengas que hacer — respondió sabiendo que era una mentira. Baymax se le acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda, cómo anteriormente solía hacerlo.

— Todo estará bien, aré todo lo posible para que ya no sientas dolor — le dijo el más alto acariciando sus cabellos.

Un par de chicas pasaron y sólo se escucharon risillas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Estoy bien!

— ¿Por qué te alejas? — Baymax aún no aprendía por completo las reacciones humanas, en esta ocasión las lecturas de Hiro indicaban una elevación de sus latidos, y de su flujo sanguíneo.

— Tus mejillas están coloradas ¿tienes fiebre?

— Es imposible…te prohibiré escanearme.

— Hiro, tu eres mi primer paciente y el más importante. Tu orden interferiría con mi protocolo. Algo sucede, mi nueva apariencia no me convence.

— Vamos, no seas tan rígido. Escúchate, tu hablar aún es el de un profesor molesto dando cátedra, pero es ya es más fluido, yo creo que es para bien tu cambio exterior, sigues teniendo las mismas funciones.

El androide aún notaba cambios en si mismo, nadie puede sentir su propio cerebro ni sus procesos mentales, pero Baymax sí, era una de sus ventajas de ser artificial. No dijo más y tan sólo siguió a Hiro por los pasillos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

* * *

**N/A:**

**A lo mejor les parecerá lento o largo el trama pero quiero crear una historia en donde se muestre la complejidad que Baymax puede lograr, y así no dar una historia en donde el amor aparece de la nada. Estoy inspirada en unas obras de literatura si adivinan en el transcurso les daré una gallleta jajajaja aunque debo decir que la adaptación es de mi autoría, yo sólo tomo los personajes de BigHero prestados sin ánimos de lucro. **

**Espero actualizar muy pronto, ayer salí a la una de la mañana del trabajo, shit, nunca había lavado una palomera ¡Es difícil! **

**Espero de igual manera traer más cortos Hidashi y Himax, amo estas parejas. **

**Por cierto, gracias por sus lindos comentarios y el agregado a favoritos y seguimientos. Me animan , en serio. **

**RavenAkiteru**


	4. Objetivo

**Capitulo cuatro : Objetivo**

* * *

Llegó una fría mañana y Hiro estaba inusualmente silencioso, no fue sino hasta que notó la presencia de su amigo robot frente a su cama que pareció volver a la realidad y le sonrió. Baymax se acercó al menor y le tocó la frente.

— Tienes algo de temperatura.

— Tranquilo ha de ser el estrés.

— Sugiero que hoy te quedes en cama, yo te cuidare. Prevenir es mucho mejor.

Naturalmente, el adolescente se negó. Era reacio y se denominaba así mismo cómo un imponente roble a quien un malestar no haría retroceder. Se vistió para ir al campus a pesar de las peticiones del androide. A decir verdad, el menor no quería que lo percibieran cómo débil. Además, al joven inventor le resultaba completamente ilógico que en una noche hubiera pescado algún resfriado, descartaba la posibilidad aunque bien estuviera consiente de su propia negligencia al estar últimamente hasta tarde sin ninguna clase de abrigo en la calle, de pasarse sus horas de comida y andar con el cabello húmedo y solo con los pantalones tras ducharse.

"Qué más daba" pensó.

Las ultimas semanas se había sentido extraño, pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez; en sus amigos, la escuela, su tía, en Baymax, su hermano…

Suspiro pesadamente mientras caminaba. Sentía que ciertas cosas aún dolían a pesar de los años sin embargo según lo idóneo, era que siguiera avanzando cada vez más.

**-o-**

Las horas pasaban, Hiro enterraba su creciente malestar físico dentro de planos y diseños vanguardistas. La temperatura subía, sentía frió y la cabeza le dolía; pronto la aguja más pequeña marcaría las nueve de la noche dentro del marco circular en la pared de su laboratorio. A lo mejor era el último estudiante que seguía trabajando dentro del edificio. Su celular sonó.

"¿Bueno? Tía Cass, ya lo sé…no, no es necesario que cierres el café antes de media noche para venir a buscarme. Puedo cuidarme solo tía …¿Qué? No, tampoco es necesario que Baymax venga por mí…"

**_Podía cuidarse él solo._**

Luego de casi tres horas de haber colgado el celular por fin se dignó a escuchar un poco su cuerpo que clamaba por un descanso decente. Apagó las luces del laboratorio y salió de ahí a paso lento. Realmente ya era la última persona dentro del edificio.

Las calles prácticamente estaban vacías, el cielo nocturno se tornaba violeta anunciando la lluvia y los viejos faroles bañaban la acera con su luz amarillenta. Pronto las nubes se reventaron y el agua cayó pesada y ruidosa.

"Maldito frío" Pensó el joven cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho al refugiarse, ya húmedo, bajo un paradero de camiones y para el colmo, ahora tiritaba más frecuente y tosía. Sin querer, comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas y las calles parecían traer fantasmas pues no dejaba de ver a su hermano por donde pasara la vista, ahí con sus amigos, sonriendo, caminando a su lado… ya el delirio lo estaba atacando de una manera despiadada. Correr bajo lluvia con las defensas bajas no era buena idea.

— —¿Sabes cuánto duele? — Murmuró cabizbajo mientras seguía con el frío recorriendo su piel, la temperatura jugaba con él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

— —Te llevaste la mitad de mi vida contigo — dijo dolido y perdido, frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia arriba cómo si alguien le fuera a contestar, entonces todo se volvió negro.

**-o-**

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y a paso veloz entro el alto chico de cabellos albinos con Hiro entre sus brazos. El muchacho temblaba empapado de pies a cabeza e inconsciente.

— — ¡Dios mio! ¡Hiro! ¿Qué le sucedió? Por favor Baymax haz algo. ¡Te lo ruego!

Su tía tenía mucho miedo, en su cabeza no soportaba perder lo único que le quedaba.

— — Consígame ropa seca por favor — La castaña subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de lo que el cuidador le pidió ignorando en ese momento el sorprendente cambio de prosodia en aquella voz.

— Ta…Tadashi por favor…no me dejes — el androide dirigió la mirada hacia su paciente y tocó la frente de Hiro, siendo únicamente temperatura lo que registraban los micro sensores de sus palmas. En poco tiempo Hiro estaba completamente helado así que mientras esperaba la muda de ropa Baymax ajustó su temperatura corporal a una más tibia; retiró la chaqueta mojada se sentó en el suelo y estrecho más entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo. Por impulso quizá, el pelinegro se aferró a su pecho echo con fibra de carbono.

— — Tengo miedo Tadashi.

— — Hiro, estoy aquí para cuidarte — ante el llamado el menor entre abrió los ojos aún confundido por el malestar, su visión borrosa solo alcanzó a divisar la similitud de su hermano con la copia que hizo con sus propias manos, y suspiró pesadamente.

— — Tadashi no te vayas — sus ojos se inundaron lastimosamente — Por favor — estiró una mano temblorosa posándose en la mejilla de su cuidador, en el acto aquel cerró los ojos y alcanzó a tomarla manteniéndola aun ahí, preguntándose internamente cómo se sentiría la piel de ese humano .

— — No me dejes solo — volvió a decir respirando con irregularidad, Baymax abrió los ojos al sentir que Hiro podría tener alguna complicación y lo estrecho más a su cuerpo. La tibieza inundo al joven y en su delirio formaba la ilusión de tener de nuevo cerca a su hermano.

— — Te amo tanto Tadashi…

-o-

— — ¿Ya está mejor? — Cass, totalmente preocupada, miraba a su sobrino ahí en la cama de la habitación.

— — La fiebre que presentó tras el enfriamiento ya está bajando. Le he suministrado un antibiótico eficiente para combatir la infección de su garganta. Con haberse expuesto así todo se complicó.

— — Baymax te agradezco tanto que lo encontraras — la dama lo abrazó muy agradecida. Después de todo, los GPS que Hiro tenía en cada una de sus chaquetas (que por suerte a un le quedaban y lo cual él no sabía nada) eran de suma utilidad. En su programación estaba grabado el estar siempre pendiente de la ubicación del menor. ¿Su creador siempre predijo esto?

— — Vaya a descansar, el estrés y el desvelo son nocivos para la salud.

La joven tía así lo hizo sin terminar de agradecerle al androide el haber salido corriendo bajo la lluvia tras decir "Hiro me necesita". Si no fuera artificial habría atribuido esa conducta a la intuición o "conexión especial" entre dos personas, pero ella sabía que lo más lógico fuese que todo fuera fruto de avanzada tecnología.

**_Aunque no precisamente ella estuviera en lo correcto. _**

Quedaron solos en la habitación de Hiro. El androide jaló la silla del escritorio sentándose junto a la cama, mirando a su paciente fijamente mientras sus sendas positrónicas conjeturaban respuestas dentro de sí mismo. Los humanos tiene aquel precioso don de demostrar lo que sienten, a veces, Baymax tenía la duda de porque algunas personas hacían un esfuerzo descomunal para evitar que los demás supieran acerca de lo que sentían, se supone que estaban diseñados con un sistema nervioso programado para desechar todo aquello tan toxico dentro de sus cuerpos cuando se producía algún daño. ¿Por qué se las guardaban? A veces esa era una de las principales razones por lo cual los cuerpos enfermaban.

Baymax podía sentir o más bien interpretar, en el silencio y de manera casi palpable el dolor que su joven paciente se negaba a manifestar con palabras, los gestos mientras descansaba lo decían todo. El androide permanecía inerte sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido mirando el cuerpo bajo las cobijas moviéndose de un lado a otro, si bien ya no tenía la temperatura alta, posiblemente tenía aquel una pesadilla y el ser artificial que velaba por él podía deducir lo que sucedía.

**_Un daño realmente considerable._**

Tenía mucho que aprender acerca de los sentimientos humanos, llorar era una respuesta natural al dolor, reír una respuesta lógica a la alegría...¿Porque una vez Hiro le mostró esas dos facetas al mismo tiempo? Los procesos informáticos de sus celdas armaban teorías infinitas, cada vez eran más complejas así cómo cuando va creciendo el entendimiento de un niño. Pasó, que la alegría y la tristeza de Hiro lo relacionó con un solo nombre : Tadashi.

¿Tadashi era la cura? cavilaba el peliblanco mientras estaba ahí sentado.

Y si es así...

¿Significaba que el mal de su paciente era progresivo?

El cuidador artificial se enfrentó a la primera dicótoma sin respuesta en su extensa base de datos, más allá de lo físico, lo intangible...Tadashi no era ahora más que un recuerdo, y por ser así era inmortal dentro el tiempo y el espacio...dentro de la mente de su hermano.

Entonces ¿El mal de Hiro era incurable?

Revisó una vez más dentro de su base de datos todo lo que sabía acerca del duelo. Una computadora daría una respuesta específica, fría y desprovista de delicadeza. Por el contrario, cada respuesta para Baymax necesitaba la más minuciosa revisión. Su creador sabía bastante de medicina al programarlo, o al menos conocía exactamente que información debía filtrarse en su original disco duro. ¿Cómo es que nunca previó algo así? . Estaba seguro que Tadashi Hamada pudo haber vivido una vida larga con el estilo de vida que llevaba; ejercicio, correcta alimentación... Nunca comprendió lo que Hiro le contó, ¿Cómo pudo correr hacia el fuego de esa manera? ¿Cómo es que no pensó que su ausencia podría traer a su hermano una enfermedad letal?

Ya eran demasiadas preguntas dentro de su mente artificial, nada de eso tenía que ver con la medicina.¿Que sucedía con él?

Miró a Hiro una vez más.

¿Cómo curar lo que no es físico?

— Yo no voy a dejarte Hiro...

* * *

_**Debería darme vergüenza venir a actualizar hasta ahorita. Para los que tenían la duda, sip, estoy inspirada por las historias de Asimov. Y perdonen las faltas ortográficas, muchísimas gracias y saludos desde el desierto. Neta! En mi ciudad estamos a 40 grados durante el día!**_


End file.
